Messed up
by pllfrench
Summary: Ezra left to see Maggie and Malcolm. Aria is in a bad shape ... Everything is just messed up. (I'm bad at summaries). Ezria story.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first fanfiction, and I'm french, so I hope it's gonna be good !**

**You can totally correct me if I made mistakes (please correct me!)**

**Rated M for a reason.**

**I don't own PLL, I wish I did.**

**Chapter one**

_Ezra POV_

I'm sitting in the living room and this letter just in front of me. I am definitely afraid by what I would find in it. Everything feels messed up right now, Aria and I just had a big fight before I left, I haven't talk to her in almost two weeks, no texts, no calls, nothing. Being a step-mother so early is definitely something that no teenage girl should be going through. I don't know how she feels about it, or about me anymore. She probably hates me because I left her so abruptly, and I didn't return any of her calls or text messages.

If Malcolm is my son, I know that Aria and I are probably over, and if he isn't we are probably over because of my behavior.

I have to open it, I really have to.

_Aria POV_

Like every night, I go to Ezra's apartment to "take care of the plants", and like every night since Ezra left, I lie and his bed, thinking about him, about us. Feeling the bed sheets make me remember the time when we were happy, when I slept over just cuddling for months, or the first time we actually slept together for the first time. His hands on me, on my hands, feeling every once of his body on my body. Feeling the excitement, his body in my body. Oh god, I miss him. It feels like forever since we last been intimate, since we cuddle, since we had sex.

Everything is not the same since his brother, Wesley, dropped the bomb. Everything felt uncomfortable with him. It was not really his fault but I was always thinking I was Maggie. If I got pregnant and his mom paid me to get the hell out of town, to leave Ezra alone, and "to take care of this". So every time he wanted to have sex, I just found an excuse, like my period, or I felt sick, headache. I don't know if he noticed anything.

We are probably done, he didn't even answer at my phone calls, or my text messages. He probably had sex with her, he's gonna move with her. I just though about all of it all the time. I was too young for him. Maggie was his age, had a baby with him. I had to face it, she was better than I will ever be.

I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks, Ezra was everything for me, it was hard to face the truth, and let him go.

I almost fell asleep when I heard a key in the keyhole.

**Next chapter is longer, please review, tell me what you thing about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own PLL.  
So happy that I already had a review, and a follow, so I update !  
Hope you will enjoy it !**

**Chapter two**

_Aria POV_

"Aria?! What you doing here?"

"Hey Wes, sorry, I just checked on the plants for Ezra."

He looked over the bed, and saw the trace I left on the pillow.

I felt so embarrassed, I don't want to be that kind of girl, that is all messed up because of a boy.

"Come on, I have Thai take out, I took too much, want to share with me?"

And that how we spend the entire evening talking about everything but Ezra, eating, drinking wine. High school, music, movies .. Wesley is actually really nice. He reminds me of Ezra, just younger.

Everything felt great until he said :

" He is coming back soon, you know?!"

"Oh no, I don't know, I didn't talk to me in almost two weeks, I tried to call him, to text him … nothing" I snapped, as tears fell down my cheeks. "We are probably done".

Wesley looked at me, he came closer, and kissed me. I couldn't stop him, it felt good, probably the wine talking. I was too upset about Ezra to stop him right now anyway.

_Ezra POV_

Maggie doesn't even know that I took this test. I just want to be a hundred percent sure that he was my son. I took the letter, opened it really slowly. I took of the paper, and I read it.

Ezra Fitz – Malcolm Culter – NEGATIVE

My heart just race. Oh my god Malcolm is not my son. I messed up everything with Aria and he is not even my son.  
I couldn't wait for Maggie and Malcolm to come home, I had to go. I packed my bags as fast as I could. Left the letter on the kitchen with a note

"He is not my son, I had to go, you don't have to call me – Ezra."

I got out of the apartment and sat in my car. Took a deep breath. Dialed Aria's number. I had to talk to her, apologized.

_Aria POV_

It felt wrong, and good at the same time. I don't know how we ended up in the bed.  
I felt warm, it felt good. He took my shirt of, leading to my red bra. I felt all his hands touching my boobs, my belly as I took off his shirt, and unbuttoned his pants.

It wasn't sex like I was used to with Ezra. Ezra was so nice, always thinking about my pleasure before his, always being careful if it hurts me. I liked it, it was "nice sex".  
Wesley was not like that. It was wild sex, he ripped my panties faster than I have ever seen someone do it.

My phone started to ring, I wanted to take it, he stopped me "Don't, it probably can wait". I nodded,

I took one of the condom on the bedside table. Open it, rolled it around his dick.

We weren't thinking straight, we both knew that it was wrong. I looked at me, I nodded. I got inside of me. For the first time in my life it actually hurt a little bit. He didn't go slow, he went fast, I felt my body shaking.  
It was good, so good, nobody touched me this way for so long, it felt like I was a virgin one more time, discovering new feelings.  
It was good sex, probably not as good as the one with Ezra, but it was good wild sex, and a really big orgasm.

When we finished, he fast asleep. I took my phone, there was a voice-mail.

" Aria, I'm so sorry, I'm coming back home tonight, I missed you, I love you"

Dammit.

**Same old, Same old. Review please**

**Bite-me-im-irish : Thank you, hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter ! (i really like your stories !)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_Aria POV_

This voicemail just woke me up. What have I done? How could I do that? With his brother! I mean, Am I a slut or something?

I didn't feel the alcohol in my system, everything that made me having sex with Wesley was just gone. My body was shaking. I just had sex with a guy that wasn't Ezra, with his brother !

Tears started to roll on my cheeks. I am just so stupid, I am such a bad girl, the worst ever. Ezra will never forgive me if he finds out. I couldn't even imagine how messed up, how betrayed he would feel. His girlfriend and his brother. What could be worse?

I had a panic attack, I couldn't breathe.

I realized, a few minutes after, that Ezra will be here tonight, like soon. He couldn't see Wes naked in his bed, and me by his side. I had to get rid of everything really fast.  
If we had to break up, I didn't want think to go this way.

I took a deep breath, look at the time on my phone. I had like half an hour to get rid on the evidence of the "crime" scene.

"Come on Wes, get up" I shook him.

"What?! Just a minute, mom"

"Mom?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Come on get up, Ezra will be here soon. We need to clean the mess, you need to get out of here!"

"Shit!"

_Ezra POV_

I can't wait to see Aria again, to explain her everything. I want her so bad, I miss her so bad. I miss everything about her, her laugh, her smile, her body, her skin on mine.

I remember our first night like it was yesterday, everything was so great;

**Flashback **

"basically they say they no longer offer my class, they will probably just rename the course and hire someone who you father likes to teach it" I said as I sat on the couch

"I swear if I knew my dad was gonna do this ..."

"Aria, stop, you're not gonna break your family to keep us together, that's not a choice" I interrupted her, as I could see the first tears in her eyes.

"what are you gonna do?" she said, calmly

"probably heading to my fox place for a while, send resumes, make cold calls"

"and you will be back" she said, with hope in her eyes.

I wanted to cry, it was too hard for me to tell her the truth. I took all my courage, and looked at her.

"Aria, if I can't teach high school in this town, or college, what's left? It's what I do and I need to find a place where I can do it"

"Look, wherever that is, they are really lucky to have you". Tears were rolling all over her cheeks.

She was beautiful

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?

**End of Flashback**

Everything then went so fast. Our kiss was passionate. She started to take off my clothes while I took her to the bed.

It was nice, passionate, lovely. Everything went perfectly. I tried not to hurt her too much. She was good, so good for her first time.

I think that I can still feel her skin on mine, she was soft, beautiful.

I smiled as I crossed the Rosewood line, my lovely Aria, my life were right around the corner.

_Aria POV_

Wesley freaked out too, and got up as fast as he could. Took his clothes, got rid of the condom in the trash can.

"The trash can? Really? Very subtle" I snapped.

"Yeah you are right, I'm gonna to get rid of it outside" He said, as he put it in plastic as well as the Thai take-out.

We cleaned the last thing really fast, and I took care of the bed. Was it blood right here?! Dammit, how blood could have ended up on the sheets? I looked at the watch, I didn't have time to wash it, or to change it. Maybe he will not see that.

"It was good right?" said Wes, with a big smile on his face.

"Good? Sleeping with your brother's girlfriend was good? Don't you feel at least a little bit weird or something. Because I do. It was a huge mistake !"

"You said it was over and ..."

"I said that I thought it was over, and what? What? You like me maybe? It's even worse!" I interrupted him.

"You know what? I should go. I didn't force you to do anything, we were two on that bed. And I know that I wasn't the only one to cum at the end!"

He was right, completely right, it was all my fault.

Wesley snapped the door I could hear his footstep in the hallway.

I took a sit on the couch, not really knowing what I was supposed to do now. Wait for him? Go home?

**Tell me what you think about it. Correct me if it's needed.  
I'm kind of conflicted about what the rest of the story is going to be, I will figure out this weekend.**


End file.
